Bluetooth Low Energy technology is a wireless network technology having applications in healthcare, fitness, security, and home entertainment industries, as well other industries. BLE technology permits a wireless device to establish a connection with another wireless device to allow the exchange of packets between the two wireless devices. However, communication between the two wireless devices may be followed by an eavesdropper from the BLE connection establishment. For example, an eavesdropper may discover the connection when the connection is initiated, and the eavesdropper may obtain (e.g. by sniffing) timing and hopping pattern information that would allow the eavesdropper to follow the communications between the two wireless devices.